Everything I'm Not
by esotaria
Summary: Ruri and Minato analze the young girl's feelings for the three most important people in her life.


Everything I'm Not  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: Ruri, Minato, Hari, and Yurika aren't mine. They belong to their owners (ooo, Katie, how PERCEPTIVE of you!)  
Note: I apologize for all the talking heads in this story, which should more accurately be called . ^_^ Fun, ne? Didn't turn out quite the way I expected, but c'est la vie.  
**Oh, and Huhn-I finished 'Yume no Eien' if you haven't noticed.**  


~*~*~*~  


The train from Tokyo Medical Hospital to the Joint Forces officer's base was silent; Ruri stared out the window, absenting stroking Hari's sleeping head, which was resting on her lap. Yurika was curled up in a corner, snoring softly, while Minato watched the two teenagers with a fond smile.  
  
You two seem rather cozy, she said softly. Ruri met her teasing gaze calmly, but her hand had stopped its stroking motion.  
  
The last time he slept on my shoulder he woke up with a sore neck; I thought he would find this position more comfortable upon awakening.  
  
Minato drawled.  
  
Ruri blushed, and turned away almost angrily.  
  
Think what you will, she said coldly.  
  
Minato was immediately contrite.  
  
I'm sorry, Ruri-Ruri, she said. I shouldn't tease. It's just so nice to see you close to someone your age, I couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry.  
  
Mollified, Ruri turned back to the older woman, and nodded her acceptance.  
  
It is...pleasant, to have someone my age around that I can relate to, she admitted hesitantly.  
  
Minato studied Ruri for a moment.  
  
she said thoughtfully, it would be hard for you to find friends your own age.  
The conversation lapsed into silence. Ruri returned to looking out the window, while Minato chewed on her lip and shot timid glances at the younger girl.  
  
she began slowly.  
  
Ruri turned to face her again.  
  
  
  
Her words came out in a rush.  
  
Why did you choose Yurika over me? Minato flushed. Not that there are any hard feelings or anything, I just...want...to know.  
  
Ruri nodded slightly.  
  
You're a wonderful mother, Minato-san, she said softly. You're gentle, patient, understanding, and good-humored. It's just...I didn't need a mother. I don't need to learn how to conduct myself life an adult. I need... Ruri paused, then said. I didn't need a mother, but I did need a guardian, and Yurika-san was...is, very special to me.  
  
Yes, you've always supported her, haven't you? Minato said.   
  
  
  
What draws you to Yurika? Minato blushed. That came out wrong. I love Yurika too, all the crew does. It just...strange, for her to be the closest one to you. One would think that with how whimsical and overly-emotional she is, she would irritate you to know end.  
  
It doesn't, Ruri said flatly. There are many people who want her to calm down, to grow-up', but they don't understand.  
  
Understand what?  
  
How precious they are. Yurika-san, Akito-san, even...Hari-kun. Ruri hesitated with a blush at the last name. They're so free and open with their emotions, and they feel so deeply. So many people today value cold logic over emotion...they don't understand that feelings are just as important as brains. Take away a person's heart and you're left with cold mechanical monsters like me.  
  
I wouldn't say that, Ruri-Ruri, Minato said. You may be a little cold, and you may not understand them, but I think you feel just as deeply as Hari-kun or Yurika or Akito-san. Emotions aren't always made deeper by expression. As they say, Still waters run deep.' Her eyes glazed over, and she smiled wistfully at a memory before she focused back on Ruri with a bright smile. But I think I understand now. You need someone to teach you how to feel. Ruri blushed, but made no denial. In that case, I think Hari would be good for you.  
  
Ruri's eyes went wide.  
  
  
  
You already know to how feel, Ruri, Minato said reasonbly, you just don't know how to express it. Akito and Yurika know you too well for them to be any help. Hari, however, doesn't know you as well; he can't read your body language', so to speak. You'd have to tell him what you're feeling. And he adores you, Ruri. Even if you made a mistake, he'd always come back. You wouldn't have to be afraid of losing him just because you couldn't express your feelings correctly.  
  
Ruri's blush had darkened as Minato went on, but she gazed at Hari's sleeping face with something new in her eyes. She didn't know what it was, didn't know what she was feeling, but maybe...maybe she would give Minato's idea a try.  


~*~*~*~  
Owari  
~*~*~*~


End file.
